GROSS Get Rid of Slimy superheroS
by afterdark
Summary: Calvin and HobbesTT x-over. Calvin did some upgrades to his old Transmogifier box, and now it's an iterdamentional transporter. C&H get in, and end up in front of Titans' Tower. They end up screwing things up, and now Robin's Slade's apprentice. UPDATE!
1. Sunny Afternoon

_Today's Weather:_

_Partly cloudy with a 100 percent chance of...._

_RANDOMNESS!!!!!!!_

_MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_Sorry, But it's The Day After Halllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllloooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooowwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwweeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeennnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_SugarhighSugarhighSugarhighSugarhighSugarhighSugarhighSugarhighSugarhighSugarhigh_

_beforedark (I spult mi nahme rong)_

__

_I'd really like to apologize for all that._

_snookman100 (afterdark's alter ego) (actually, alter screen name used elsewhere, but don't tell anybody.) _

__

_Disclaimer: Don't own the Teen Titans or Calvin and Hobbes. But I do own the Ten Totens! Watch them every day on Kartoon Nhetwherk at 125:30_

_(Eastern and Pacific)_

__

**And Now: The Teen Titans Meet Calvin and Hobbes.**

Chapter One.

"Hey Hobbes, have you seen my interdamentional transporter?"

"I didn't know you had an interdamentional transporter, Calvin"

It was a bright sunny Saturday in whereevercalvinslives-burg. Calvin had spent all afternoon working on something in the GROSS clubhouse. He wouldn't let Hobbes see it, until now.

Hobbes stared at the corrugated cardboard. "Hey is that your Transmogifier, Duplicator," Hobbes cocked his head to the side, and look at a dial that had the labels good and evil, now marked out. "Duplicator with ethicator, and your time machine?"

"It was, but now you can close the top. It's an interdamentional transporter now," Calvin stated.

"Ah, but of course."

"So, come on fur-face! lets go somewhere!"

"Ahhhh, I donno, interdamentional travel could make me queasy." Hobbes pondered the situation.

"We can pack some tunafish sandwiches," Calvin bribed.

"Done and done!" The two friends sealed the deal with a handshake.

Theme song:

_When there's trouble you know who to call_

_(Calvin cuts in) Club GROSS!_

_(The titans look mildly annoyed) From their tower they can see it all_

_(Calvin cuts in) Club GROSS!_

_Music Stops_

All the titans agree "Awww...screw it."

Calvin: Hey! Now you have to sing "The Very Sorry Song" (From Calvinball)

Calvin: Hello, Hello?!

"Vortex goggles?"

"Check!"

"Tunafish Sandwiches?"

"Check!"

"CAMERA?"

"Double check!"

"Cardboard Box do-it-yourself servicing kit"

"Uhhh...check?"

"Don't worry, I got that right here. OK, I think were ready to go. Vortex goggles on!"

"But I don't like how they look," Hobbes complained.

"Shut Up, ya big sissy," Calvin retorted. "Here we gooooooooooooooooooo......"

Calvin pressed the launch button, and the two friends were sucked into the glowing vortex of doom in front of them. They flew tough the time/space continuum for a few minutes, and then Hobbes heard Calvin muttering something about exit 14782b looking good. There was a big flash, and the interdamentional transporter bumped to the ground on a grassy surface. They looked at the building in front of them. It was a giant "T." Somewhere from way up top of the building, laughter could be heard. Calvin adjusted a few knobs on the device, and the machine started to fly.

"This thing can fly?" Asked Hobbes.

"Sure! This baby's loaded." Calvin looked at the alt-o-meter. They were moving upwards. They got to the top, and stopped to peer over the edge of the building. They saw something that surprised them. There were four teens in a pool on the top of the building, and there was another teenager sitting at the edge of the pool reading a book. The thing was, though, one of them, a girl with red hair, was floating above the pool. Another teen looked half robot. The third teen, had just changed from a green person, to an alligator. Then they noticed that the girl by the edge was hovering.

"Wow." Both tiger and boy stared bug-eyed at the amazing sight.

"One problem. They're teenagers!" Calvin let go of the controls, and the interdamentional transporter fell.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!" The two friends fell out of the sky.

Presently, Calvin and Hobbes Had spread out camp on the grass in front of the large tower. They had the interdamentional transporter (IDT) turned over on the ground. Calvin had taken a large black marker, and written G.R.O.S.S. on the side.

"This emergency meting of the Get Rid Of Slimy girlS club will now come to order, Dictator-For -Life Calvin preceding. First Tiger Hobbes, please elaborate on the situation."

"Yes, Calvin. The enemy has been spotted atop an adjacent building. Two, actually. The board has no idea what to do, since these enemies apparently posses superpowers."

Calvin thought for a moment.

"Hobbes ole buddy, I think I have an idea."

The Teen Titans were sitting atop Titan's Tower. Today was a day off. No villains had attacked yet, anyway.

"Raven, you do not wish to participate in the game of the marco polo?"

"No, Star. I'd rather eat Beast Boy's toenails."

"I see."

The game of marco polo went on like that. About half way though the game, Raven picked up a strange disturbance. And she could have sworn she'd heard a scream drop away to the bottom of the tower. She didn't want to ruin the others' day off, though, since the Titans did not receive one very often.

_R&R_

_Thanks, _

_snookman100 and the slightly deranged right now afterdark._

_(And we apologize for spelling errors)_


	2. Superhero Time

_Yes, I'm Another avid fan of Calvin and Hobbes. Ask me! I have a quote for every situation._

_Anyway, thanks to my Reviewers, for they shall receive replies._

**To mew-xena:**_ Yes! Tis very sorry song, won't you help me sing along?_

_He knew it.........................................I blew it_

_something...something...something..._

_Just don't do it any more...................I'm very, very sorry that I_

_You scurvy scalawag!.........................took you're precious flag!_

_I made that up from memory. Don't sue me. But still, YAY! Someone who actually knows the "Very Sorry Song." Im not going to sing it again, though, cuz now I'm in the "No song zone." And, it's not just Star and Raven, but all the Titans, they—oops, sorry, read the story. Here's the Update!_

**To CrazyDeafGirl: **_Yes, like I said above, another avid fan. I have all of the collections, give or take a couple. Here's your update! And you'll see what happens to the Titans here._

**To dragonpurity: **_Thanks for the review, and here's the update!_

**To The Mad shoe1: **_Well, I hope it gets better in this chapter. And it's great to have you on the "I love C&H" team._

**To Nightwater: **_I know, er, think, er hope it will. Let's (coughs) gowiththefirstone._

**To Xia Rain: **_Yes, I think Hobbes rox everyone's sox. _

**To thSamurai: **_If this is what you mean, I'll try to keep our Dynamic Duo in character. Don't worry, I have almost all the collections, and have read each a million times. And, I'll try not to let the story go totally off the rocker. (Writes Chapter) Oops. Just Kidding!_

_Ok, and for all you savvy Calvin and Hobbes fans, pull out "The Essential Calvin and Hobbes," "Scientific Process Goes 'Boink' ?" and all the other C&H books collecting dust on you're shelves, review 'em good, and be prepared for some references. For starters, here's some trivia, and it's a tough one: What is the **other** **hero Calvin pretended to be? The answer is NOT:**_

_**Stupendous Man.**_

_**Spaceman Spiff.**_

_**Try and figure it out!**_

_Well, at any rate, thanx for the reviews, and now I have to go let Rosalyn in. I think Calvin locked her out._

_Thanks again,_

_afterdark_

————————————————————————

Disclaimer: See the one in chapter one.

——————————————————————

**Chapter two: Superhero Time!**

"Wooooahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!"

Our dynamic duo flew though the space time continuum once more, but this time, with a plan in mind.

CLUNK! The IDT touched down in a parking lot full of Space Vehicles. Calvin immediately saw the one he wanted. It was his spaceman spiff saucer. "Good thing everything's free here in this dimension, the dimension of all known modes of transportation." Calvin remarked.

"Geez, is there a dimension for everything?" Hobbes said. Calvin hit him with an answer. "You'd be surprised, Hobbes. You'd be surprised." Calvin got inside to find, much to his dismay, his Spiff costume wasn't waiting. Then Calvin remembered: He had brought his Stupendous Man costume. He sat down in the cockpit. Calvin searched for a button. He found the one he was looking for, and pressed it. When he did, a back compartment opened, revealing a small, but cozy and comfy second seat. 'I'm glad I got that installed,' He thought. "Hey Hobbes, hop in! Put the rest of the stuff in the trunk."

Calvin chuckled. They were about ready to go. Calvin tied up his Stupendous man costume, and leaned back in the chair.

"Well, this might seem cliché, with the spaceman spiff spacecraft, and the Stupendous Man outfit, but I think were ready to go."

Hobbes pulled out a tunafish sandwich. "Let's just hope these seats are as comfy after 30 light-years. By the way, how do we get back in this? The IDT is in the trunk."

"I have everything covered on this thing. ID transportation, time travel, bullet proof glass, Transmogifier and duplicator rays, and anti-anything shields. You name it."

"Death Ray Blaster?"

"Computer guided. I thought that was a given."

"Oh."

"Well, we're wasting valuable time. Let's go!"

Calvin began to charge up the fizzler, and fizzled the charger (Joke best understood by reading the treasuries). The spacecraft started to charge its generators. While they were waiting, Calvin revved the engine. Hobbes observed the shifter.

"You drive stick?"

"It's the only way."

A "Ting" was heard though out the cabin. The generators were charged. A second "ting" was heard. "What's that?" asked Hobbes.

"The fasten seatbelt sign."

Calvin shifted into first and floored it.

"Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!" Both friends screamed.

Within moments they were back in the Titans' dimension.

"That was faster than when we tested the theory of time in your wagon!" Hobbes exclaimed.

"This thing goes."

"I'll say."

Calvin looked up at the tower. "We need a plan."

"How about 'CHARGE'!" Suggested Hobbes.

"I like your thinking, First Tiger!"

Calvin and Hobbes bolted at light speed up the tower in the little craft.

They inched over the side. Calvin hit a button on the console that said Transmogifier. A ray gun popped out of the ship. He set the controls, and the ray locked on to the girl with the red hair.

"Set the Transmogofier ray on ummm.... Golden Retriever," Calvin whispered.

"Hey, how come you get to drive the ship, and I have to push the buttons?" Hobbes pushed the button anyway.

"Because, I'm the Dictator-For-Life, furball."

"10 demerits! You called _me _a furball."

"You can't demerit me, you nincompoop!" Calvin turned to face Hobbes.

"Yes I can. I promote myself to _Senior_ dictator-for-life." Hobbes stuck out his tongue.

"You can't do that ether, fuzz-lumpkins!"

"Yes, I can, Dork-For-Life Calvin!"

Calvin's eyes narrowed. "Your demoted to Janitorial Tiger!"

The verbal insults when on for several minutes, and then a brawl occurred in the tiny spacecraft.

All the while hitting the "Zap" button on the dash, and firing the Transmogifier Ray everywhere.

By the end of the battle, the two looked over at the people on the top of the tower.

They were all Golden Retrievers!

"Well, it looks like we've accomplished our mission, anyway Hobbes! Promotions and awards for all!"

The small spacecraft zapped though the ID portal, and was gone.

——————————————————————————————

The Titans were, well, dumbfounded. They were having a good time in their pool, then some weird red spacecraft from nowhere came and turned them into dogs. Beast Boy could just change back, of course, but the rest of the Titans were stuck. Raven, fortunately established a mental link between all of them, so they could talk.

'Who was that!?' Cyborg screamed.

'Apparently, some one who we are enemies with, yes?' Starfire asked.

' Seems that way,' Robin said.

"Dude, at least I'm not a Golden Retriever!"

'Thanks for stating the obvious, Beast Boy,' Raven said.

'Well, team, we have a lot of questions. And not to many answers. Raven, check your spellbooks, and see if there's any remedy to this transformation. Beast Boy, help her. The rest of us will wait.' Robin paused. 'Hurry, this is getting old, already.'

——————————————————————————————————

Calvin sat at the dinner table. He eyed his parents suspiciously. He didn't know if they'd seen the spacecraft on the roof yet.

"May I be excused?"

"Fine. But please finish your peas, first."

"OK, OK." Calvin choked down the peas, and left the table.

He walked up to his room

"Hey, Hobbes. You know, I've been thinking."

"What?"

"I feel kinda bad we defeated those guys. I mean, what if they protected that city, or something."

"I kinda see your point."

"So, I was thinking, tomorrow, you want to go back and try to make nice?

"I think it would be in best interest," Hobbes replied.

"In the mean time, want to see if Mom will let us rent a VCR, and "Attack of the Coed Cannibals?"

"You bet!"

—————————————————————————————————

_Ok, I hope? Thanks again for the reviews!_

_R&R (some more)_


	3. Titans, Go!

_Well, I'm glad I've had such a turnout on this story. I guess it just goes to show you, hey ya never know! I'm glad everyone's enjoying this. I am, too. Before I go off into review answers, here's the answer to last chapter's trivia:_

_**Captain Napalm: Protector of the American way!**_

_Ok, now all you people are staring at me. I know for a fact there are two strips where"Captain Napalm" is mentioned. I know one is on page 53 of "The Essential Calvin and Hobbes." Calvin runs into a closet to transform into this rarely mentioned alter-ego, and ends up getting stuck inside the closet. Tough trivia! I also want to note "Tracer Bullet." I forgot about him (gasp!). So, for all you people who mentioned this detective, I give you a hearty round of applause, too._

_And now, review answers!_

**White-Foxx: **_Yay! I've been dubbed! ¿Eres comprehendo? Me llamo afterdark. ¿Hola? ¿Hola? _

_(Snookman100 walks onto stage, and slaps his hand into face) _

_Snookman: Ooookkkk. _

_afterdark: Sorry. Anyway, thanks, I do my best to keep people in character. It's a tad harder to keep the Titans in, but I think I can manage it. (Raven skips by) Raven: YIPIDDY DOO DAH ZIPPIDY AHEY, MY, OH MY, WHAT A WONDERFUL DAY..._

_Like I said, I'll domybesttokeeppeopleincharacterokbyebye._

**mew-xena: **_Well, I touched you with the "You have to answer" flag. Phssst, look at the top of the page. Cool! You actually played Calvinball! Better that I've done. Yes, another fight between C&H... Will they ever learn?_

**Bethany-Hime: **_Wow! That is pretty creepy. But thanks for coming over and reviewing, anyway!_

**Likewise:**_ Hey, Calvin has a cardboard box for everything. Whod'a thunk it that he'd land in the Titan's dimension. (Snookman100, talking to afterdark: YOU!) I'll keep updating!_

**CrazyDeafGirl: **_That was the time theory, all right. I feel so bad that you lost all your C&H! Oh, and like I said, well, scroll up. I think it's Tracer Bullet, but I could be wrong. Oh well. _

**StarfirePhantom: **_CORRECT! Nice Job. And I'm on a favorite story list (Faints)._

_Thank you all for the wonderful reviews And now, Trivia! _

_(Jeopardy Music Plays) **What was Calvin's Uncle's name?**_

_Hint: He only appeared once in the comics._

_Oh, and one, this Chapter will be more of the Titans. We'll meet up with Calvin and the gang again on chapter four. Two, stick around, because in chapter four, we'll all ask the question:_

_HOW DID SUSIE DERKINS GET TO THE TITAN'S DIMENSION?_

_Last thing. I want to end on my most notable review._

**Jefepato: **_I first want to thank you for reviewing. If a writer can't take constructive criticism, they shouldn't be writing. Maybe I should change the summary, because, it really only explained the story up until midway though chapter 2, and the story has more key elements than, persay, the Titans becoming Golden Retrievers. Calvin's going back to check things out, and when GROSS does something that actually works (0), that's most likely going against the club's policy. Your right. Calvin's plans never work out, and I'd say this one did, only because of a stupid mistake. In a hard to understand way, this one could be seen as a failure too, because Calvin and Hobbes are going back to see if everything is all right._

_Secondly, I don't know how Calvin would handle superpowers. I'm not Bill Watterson. My take on it is, that Calvin zapped the Titans out of pure shock. There were too many questions inside his head. And, as reality starts to set in, Calvin starts to think: "Wait a second. Those guys had SUPERPOWERS! What was I thinking?" Calvin goes back to Jump City, after he realizes what the heck he's done. I don't think I'm necessarily right, either. This is just my two cents in the situation._

_Calvin and a stickshift. HAH! I agree. I thought that was just a funny little add-on to the story, considering all the really fast sports cars have (or come in) stick. Calvin created the inside of that little craft from his mind, so, in essence, it could be automatic or stick, or for that measure, anything else._

_And on the decent, I agree, nothing below spectacular will do for Calvin and Hobbes. But, spectacular currently resides in Charagin Falls, Ohio, and doesn't have any plans for restarting the strip anytime soon. So, if I'm decent, I'll take it. I know I'm not the best writer, or even remotely close to the best writer, and I accept that. My only hope is that you'll keep reading my story. _

_I'll try to accommodate for some of your ideas._

_Once again, thank you for the review,_

_Chris (afterdark)_

**Disclaimer: **See Chapter 1.

**Chapter Three:** Titans, Trouble!

Beast Boy flipped through one of Raven's spellbooks. Raven sat on her bed next to him looking over his shoulder.

At least as best as a dog can do.

'No, no, no, no, no...' Raven thought to Beast Boy as he flipped through the pages. Beast Boy couldn't read it—it was written in Azrathainian. Raven was the only one who could use her powers while she was a dog, and even then, they had their limits. She could only establish mental limits and read people's minds. She couldn't use her dark energy in any way. Finally, after a multitude of "no's" she finally ran across a spell that could help the others. 'There!'

——————————————————————————

The other three Titans sat on top of the tower. Starfire was chasing her tail, Robin was pacing, and Cyborg was looking at his dog self.

He was still part robot, put he didn't have a sonic cannon, or any other form of defense. Mainly, his mechanical parts served to keep his biological ones alive. Nothing more.

Just then, Beast Boy burst through the roof door holding a spellbook, with Raven trailing in hot pursuit. Raven looked at Beast Boy. 'If were ever going to get anywhere, your going to have to let me mind control you.'

"Dude, you can do that?"

'Well, I've never had anyone to practice on, so, it may be somewhat unstable, but yes.'

"Well, for the sake of the rest of ussss?whatahhhh!?!"

Raven wasn't going to give the Changeling an option, and she figured he'd refuse, so she when ahead and begun the process. She had just gained control seconds to early for Beast Boy's liking.

"Oh well," said Raven. "This is weird." Beast Boy's voice was scratchy and sort of hoarse, she realized for the first time. She started the incantation.

"Miahasa, Colbas, Rethro,

Mortsu, Evas, Wike,

Etherty, Hotum, Sedsu."

A beam of light burst out of the book. It surrounded the four Titans that were still dogs, and then engulfed them. There was a low rumble, a lot of smoke, some random objects that flew around, and then everything cleared. The Titans looked down at themselves and noticed that...

They were still Golden Retrievers.

Raven was the first one to break the ice.

"I couldn't turn us back into ourselves. After two hours searching for a spell, we ran across this. It'll let you use your powers, and talk."

"That's a relief."

"Cool, man."

"I shall prepare a feast of Gipthar for this most glorious event!"

Everyone shot odd looks at Starfire.

Just then, the outside alert siren on the tower went off. Beast Boy opened up his communicator and check the situation out.

"Slade."

Robin sighed. He didn't want Slade, or for that matter, any villain, to see the Titans like this. But they had to.

"OK, team, does everyone's powers work?"

Raven lifted her paw and moved some nearby boxes with dark energy. Starfire rose from the ground, and, no matter how weird it may have seemed, charged up a starbolt. Cyborg, who's mechanical body had changed to accommodate some weaponry, had two sonic blasters rise out of his back. He fired at some boxes on the side of the building and blasted them to, well, who really knows. Robin was now equipped with a utility launcher strapped to his back, that shot Birdarangs, freeze disks, explosives, and many other dangerous weapons.

"Titans, GO!"

————————————————————————————————

Slade was downtown creating the usual havoc, with the usual ulterior motive. The Titans arrived on the scene a little late, because Beast Boy had to drive the T-Car. You see, Beast Boy didn't exactly have a license yet. In fact, he was still in the process of getting a learner's permit.

"Ahh! Watch that fire hydrant! Look out for that old lady! Stop on red! Please, _please,_ don't scratch up my baby!"

Beast Boy swerved down the road, back and forth, back and forth, so much that the Titans were getting sick. When they finally got there, Starfire couldn't fly without doing loop-de-loops, and Cyborg had to aim his sonic cannons a little to the left of his target. The Titans finally got un-dizzy, and were ready to fight Slade.

The team stepped inside a tall abandoned warehouse. Beast Boy's communicator was beeping like crazy, so Slade had to be nearby.

Suddenly, a figure stepped out of the shadows.

"Beast Boy. We meet again. But why did you bring the canine brigade?"

Robin spoke. "Were here to take you down, Slade."

Slade looked mildly surprised. "Beast Boy, how did you teach this dog to act, and surprisingly, speak like our good friend Robin?"

"Slade, that is Robin. And these are the Teen Titans." He pointed to the others. "And you better get ready."

"Ready for what? I see these dogs as no threat—whatsoever."

As Slade said that, one of the dogs eyes started glowing green, another charged up a blue lighted cannon, another's eyes turned the color of snow, and finally, the last one's launcher threw a freeze disk at a ready for battle Slade.

"I'm so scared. It's the bow-wow bunch." Slade jumped out of the way of the oncoming disk.

"Urrrraghhh!" Cyborg bounded ahead, sonic cannon's at ready. He fired. Slade dodged that, too and grabbed Cyborg by his blasters, and flung him into the wall. Cyborg got up, stumbled a bit, and fell back down, his systems reverting to diagnostics mode. BLING! ZING! ZING! Three starbolts flew by Slade, and the last one hit him head on. "Uhhh!" Slade grunted as he feel to his knees. The Titans came in for a quick victory, but a good sized bolder came out and hit them in the face. Now it was their turn to fall. "Where'd that come from—ahh!" Beast Boy gasped as he saw someone walk out of the shadows.

It was Terra.

"Hello, Beast Boy. Did ya miss me?"

"Terra, why'd you do that?"

Terra just stood there. She didn't reply.

"Hello, Earth to Terra?"

Slade got up and stepped up from behind. "She can't hear you. She is under my mind control, and currently, her brain is 'off'."

"Raven try—"

"Can't. Mental block."

Just then, Slade pulled out a ray gun. He aimed it at Robin, and fired. Suddenly, Robin became himself again.

"Slade, why did—"

"Oh, believe me, _my apprentice,_ that comes with a price."

Quick as lightning, Slade ran up and slapped a small beeping device on Robin's forehead.

"Slade, what'd you—ugh!"

Rabin's pupils became dilated, and he snapped into a trance.

"Now, Robin, destroy the Teen Titans."

"Yes, master."

Robin jumped up gave Beast Boy a quick punch in the side, kicked Raven in the head, and poked Starfire in the stomach with his bow staff.

"Robin, I do not understand..." Starfire slumped off into unconscienceness.

"Come my apprentices. We have work to do."

"Yes, Master."

——————————————————————

The last thing Beast Boy remembered before blacking out was laying in a net, floating under a small red craft.

_R&R_

_Thanx, _

_afterdark_


	4. Hello, Susie!

——————————————————————————

_afterdark's afterthoughts: _

_Sorry, people. Lots of stuff got in my way between the time I started writing this, and the time I actually posted. But it's here now. And also, one more review:_

**Bethany-Hime:** _Glad you came back. Update is here now, sorry not In, Come In..._

_Snookman (My alternate personality, or alternate screen name used elsewhere, don'ttellanybodythat) and Hobbes shall be answering reviews today, while I (afterdark) wait somewhere in line, trying to follow Raven on her cruse, to provide an accurate description of the events following here arrival in Orlando, Florida, for my other story, "Raven's Week Off."_

_10-4,_

_afterdark_

—_via handheld radio, with a rapidly decreasing signal._

————————————————————————————

_Snookman's Reviews._

**CrazyDeafGirl:**_ Well, I'm happy to hear you got your books back! Yes, The red spacecraft was Calvin. The C&H gang returns in this chapter, trying to explain about everything. Although I don't remember that comic specifically, it sound's like something Spiff would say, and it's defiantly funny! Max is right!_

**dragonpurity:**_ Yep, it's Max all right. Glad it's getting good._

_Hobbes' Reviews_

**StarfirePhantom:**_ Of course were coming back! I would imagine the Titans wouldn't like being dogs forever! We have to change them back, and help Robin! (And this "Terra.") Also, yes it was Max. Good times... Good times..._

**mew-xena: **_Hey, I was in the space craft with Calvin, too! (Calvin: Put a sock in it fuzz-lumpkins.) Yes, poor Max. he really must of hated Calvin after that, because he never came back..._

_Well, thank you to everyone, especially mew-xena, and CrazyDeafGirl. You two have reviewed from square one, and Yay! This Chapter's detected to you guys. )_

**And now, presenting...**

_Hobbes' Trivia Corner_

_By: (Look Up)_

_When Calvin wrote to Santa, what was Calvin's imaginary brother's name?_

**Chaptr for: Hobbs' owne riteihing**

_(Hobbes Wrote This)_

Mhe and Kalfin wer flieing aloghn. Et wus fon. Whe wer gohing bac tu teh Titons damenchion. "wowwee" sed mhe. "Cooleo" sed kalfin.

_Narrator: Just then, afterdark returned from his trip. He saw Hobbes in front of his computer, attempting to write a chapter. If you read the first treasury, The Essential Calvin and Hobbes, you know that Hobbes is a bad speller. Anyway, afterdark, in fear that Hobbes was posting his own chapter on , did a running tackle on Hobbes, to avoid a bad chapter with many flames. afterdark hit Hobbes a little to hard, and sent Hobbes flying across the room, and into a box in the corner. Hobbes pasted out in the box. Don't worry, though, he'll be all right. Breathing a sigh of relief, partly for the fact that Hobbes didn't get to post his whole chapter, and partly because he didn't kill Hobbes with his unexpected tackle, afterdark sat down to write the real chapter. And so he began..._

**Chapter 4: Hello, Susie! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!**

Calvin looked out the window of the small craft. He had one hand on the wheel of the ship, and one in his hair, twiddling it around. Hobbes glanced down at the four dogs they carried below them. Calvin was headed for the giant "T" that stuck out over the city skyline.

"What do you think it stands for?"

"Huh, what?" Calvin was pulled out of his daydream.

"Yeah, that big "T" tower over there. What do you think it stands for?"

"Donno. The Thompsons?"

"It could stand for the Trashers."

"These are good guys Hobbes. I doubt it."

"Huuummm..."

"How about 'The Three Terrific Trinkets from Threazar-3'?"

Hobbes gave Calvin a funny look. "And you said Thrashers was funny."

Calvin and Hobbes finally arrived at this tower. They sat the Titans down slowly on the roof, and then landed next to them. Calvin when around to the trunk, and rummaged through its contents. He finally pulled out a ray gun of some type, which Hobbes recognized as his Transmogifyer gun. Calvin prided open the gun, and proceed to alter its insides. When he put it back together, he told Hobbes that he had turned it into a powerfyertakerawayer.

Hobbes rolled his eyes. "What a creative name."

"Hey, strudel for brains, I don't hear you thinking up a better one."

"Ok, ok, sorry. What does it do?" Hobbes thought for a second. "And, how come your inventions work in this dimension, but not in ours?"

"What do you mean my inventions don't work back at our house?" Calvin arched an eyebrow.

"Oh, er, nothing! Never mind!"

"Well, this 'ill suck there powers out of them, so they can't attack us while where explaining to them."

"Oh, ok."

The first thing Calvin did was turn the Titans back into people, instead of dogs. Then he sucked their powers. Each of Titans sort of gasped a little, But when Calvin fired it at Cyborg, the gun emitted a 'errrrrrrnnntt' sound a displayed 'invalid specimen' on the little screen.

So, Calvin when around the back of Cyborg, and after a few minutes, opened his control compartment, looked inside, saw a box labeled 'Defense Mechanisms' and chopped the wires to it.

That, well, took care of everyone.

The Titans were still out cold, though. Calvin decided to have a little fun. He pointed the gun at Hobbes, who wasn't watching, set the gun on random selection, and fired it. A green beam struck Hobbes who then turned around, obviously angry.

He tried to speak, but Calvin was rolling around on the ground in hysterics.

"What? What is it?"

"You're—hehe—green!"

Hobbes looked down at himself. He was, in fact, a light shade of green, instead of his normal orange. He could also feel a fang pointing out of his mouth. Hobbes charged at Calvin. "Hahahahahahahahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Calvin ran away, because Hobbes had turned into a giant rhinoceros. Calvin, gun in hand, pointed him at himself, and prayed it would work. Calvin fired it, and a purple beam hit him. Suddenly, a black aurora surrounded him, because of his extreme emotion right then. Calvin was coming to the edge of the tower. It was either jump, or face Hobbes the rhino. Calvin looked at the gun's display screen. it provided a small description of Raven's powers, and what to say.

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos, Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos, AZARATH, METRION, ZINTHOS!"

Calvin had decided to jump, after learning that he could fly with these powers. He was currently flying down the tower, flapping his arms, and praying that these powers would kick in soon. He was thinking of falling onto the rocks at the bottom of the tower, and was just plain freaked out. Finally, about three feet from the rocks, he saw his life flash before his eyes. The day he found Hobbes, when Roslyn had played Calvinball with them, Cub Scouts, Uncle Max, when their house was broken into, the seemingly weird meals his mom fixed him, when he rode behind his wagon with an umbrella, and flew into the lake...

That was it.

The time he FLEW! (or thought he did.)

"AZARATH,"

"METRION,"

"ZINTHOS!"

His eyes were closed, and he was all ready for the final impact—

That never came.  
He peeked out of one eye, and looked out. He was actually hovering about one foot above the ground.

"Whoa."

Calvin tried out these new powers. He found he could levitate other objects, as well as himself. He didn't know that it would have been harder if he had a demon trapped inside him, as Raven did.

Although, his dad would say it would build plenty of character.

He flew back up to the top of the tower, where Hobbes was fumbling with his power-sucker gun. Calvin realized there was still one more superpower left inside it, and greed took control.

"Hobbes! Gimmee that!"

Hobbes looked up. "Oh no, I saw you suck out those guy's powers, and I know there's one left in this ray-thingamajig."

Calvin tried to grad the gun with his powers, and almost succeeded, until Hobbes turned into a bird, and pulled it away. Finally, after numerous situations, Hobbes, in the form of a large Hippo, sat on the gun ad crushed it. A light purple ray flew up from the guns remains and went strait up into the air

"Oops." they coursed together.

The ray slowed, and fell back to earth. It was headed for the nearest body. It didn't hit the Titans and it headed straight for Calvin and Hobbes.

Calvin jumped and raised his hand. "Ohhhhhhhh! Pick me! Pick me!"

Hobbes rolled his eyes, but silently hoped the ray would come his way. He also wondered is the writer was a poet, but didn't know it. Then suddenly...TIME SNAP!

Anyway, the ray headed down, down, down, curve.

It headed straight for the ship, went into the ship, and disappeared.

Calvin was confused. "How did it do that?"

Hobbes held up a finger, and stated authoritatively:

"Well, it could be, because of a malfunction in quadrant Z of the Flux Compositor, but based on the principal of all things great and large, plus the added reassurance of the B-3XZ129.3493 equation, I'd have to say that's very unlikely."

Calvin counted on his fingers. "Flux...Z quaderent...large...3XZ... Hey! those are my blueprints!"

Hobbes whistled.

"Well, c'mon Hobbes, let's go see what happened."

The two looked around inside the ship. They searched it high and low, but could not see where the power was absorbed to. Finally, both were standing outside the ship looking somewhat perplexed.

"Well, I don't see where it could have gone to. Maybe the ship's lithium core absorbed it—"

Calvin was interrupted by a bug eyed stare from Hobbes. Hobbes pointed behind Calvin. Calvin turned around.

Something was causing Hobbes back seat to thump.

Thump.

THUMP.

BUMP—CRASH.

Suddenly the seat flew off, and someone tumbled out of a hidden compartment in the ship.

It was Susie Derkins.

_Cliffy. Sorry people. R&R.._

_Don't worry, the Titans will have there powers back SOON in the next chapter. I can't stand that much more of Raven-Calvin, either._

_afterdark_


	5. Explanations of a blondehaired kid

_Well, hello! Any reviewers out there? Hello? Hello?_

_Snookman: (places hand on afterdark's shoulder) I don't know how to tell you this..._

_It's been too long. There're gone..._

_**afterdark: Well we'll just have to get them back!**_

_Review Answers————————————————————————————————_

**Triforce90:**_ Yeah, innocent children are much fun. And this story is coolio! I thought is was just cool..._

**Vandagirl:**_ I'd like to hope I've gotten a little better since I last updated, but I'm far from perfect. I do use spell check, but some things get past it. And I'll agree Slade is hard to write! Thanks for the review!_

**CrazyDeafGirl:**_ Sorry this took sooooo long. But... YES! his name was Melville. And, yes, it's Susie! I remember that moment—Do you remember when Calvin took a phone into the forest to do some "bird calls"? That was funny, too._

**RenegadeMustang:**_ Good idea—I'll have to incorporate it._

**Hylian dragoness:**_ Yes! It's Melville! And I kinda failed on the "update soon." Sorry._

**mew-xena: **_Yeah I remember that—Hobbes really likes to get Calvin on those kinda things, huh?_

_Oh, and I guess we're equal, 'cuz I don't know your trivia, but it's going to be the next trivia!_

———————————————————————————————————————

_Once again, sorry this took soooo long. The next won't be soooooo long._

_and now:_

**Hobbes' Trivia Corner**

_(The last one was Melville)_

_This trivia comes from mew-xena:_

"_When Calvin alphabetized and cross-indexed his christmas list in "The Revenge of the Babysat", volume one was from through ."_

_Answer, guess, whatever!_

———————————————————————————————————————

**Chapter Five: Explanations of a blonde-haired kid**

"AHH! SUSIE! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" Calvin shouted.

Susie looked shocked, and somewhat dazed. "Well, I saw a space ship in your front yard, and, well, since that's not something you see everyday, I came to check it out. I climbed up into it, and found it unlocked, so I looked inside and—HOLY SMOKE! IS THAT Hobbbeeesss..."

Susie fainted, and fell right into Calvin's arms.

"This doesn't go down in the club logbook, Hobbes.

"Er, right."

——————————————————

Raven could feel her head—it hurt.

She cautiously opened one eye. A green object was lying across her feet. She opened her other eye, and the green blob turned into Beast Boy. She sat up, and the first thing she noticed was she wasn't a dog anymore. She turned and saw a small red space ship about 30 feet away. There was a blonde haired boy trying to push a brown haired girl out of his arms.

——————————————————

"Excuse me."

Calvin and Hobbes both turned their heads.

"OH! Um, hi. My name's Calvin, and well, um, you're probably wondering why I'm on your roof."

"Yeah." Raven replied. _'This is gonna be a good one...'_

Calvin explained everything, and I mean _everything._

He began with "So long Pops, I'm off to check my tiger trap!"

And didn't end tell, "...and that's how we got here."

Raven was wide eyed. She'd never seen a six year old with such a large vocabulary.

"Wow. He's worse than Larry." She muttered.

"Well, thanks for saving the team, I guess. I still don't know about GROSS though." Raven finally said. "And I want my powers back."

"OK." Calvin went around back to get the IDT. He needed to modify it since he squashed the gun.

Raven glanced over at Hobbes. "Sooo... a talking tiger. That's a new one."

"Well, I think it's grrrrrreeeeeeeaaaatttttt!" Hobbes laughed a little, and gave a half hearted punch to the air. "Actually, your the first person, well, besides Calvin, to notice me and not think of me as a stuffed doll." Hobbes paused. "Or go ballistic." He added in a nod towards the unconscience Susie.

"So, Calvin—"

"Well, he may seem a little—_different._ At first. He's really a good kid at heart—he means well. I think."

"OK, lets see," Calvin came around carrying the box, now labeled "Power—thingy." "Raven, you stand here—" He pointed inside the box. "and I'll put my hand here." He placed his hand on a colored in space on the cardboard. "and Hobbes you turn the lever to 'give' and press the button."

"Boinap!"

Hobbes gave Calvin a questioning look. "Hey! I was running out of sounds!"

Raven interrupted. "Um, right. I stood on a piece of Corrugated _Cardboard _and heard a funny noise, which looked like it came from **your **mouth." She glared at Calvin, who backed away. "And now I just have my powers back. K."

"Calvin's inventions have a _weird_ way of working out sometimes," Hobbes whispered in Raven's ear.

Raven sighed. "Let's get this over with—Azarath,"

Nothing.

"Metrion," She said in an equally dull voice.

Still nothing.

"Zinthoooooowoahsss!"

Her dark magic caught her off guard, and she flew 20 feet into the air.

She landed with a crash.

"Cyborg's going to want to see this," she said blowing the hair out of her eyes.

————————————————

_Next chapter: Some new inductions to GROSS—with a twist._


End file.
